


shotgunning

by orphan_account



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Farmer Winner, Implied Swearing Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Pet Names, Shotgunning, Smoking, Swearing, find out on this episode of: the author doesn't know, how do you make out, how do you smoke weed, uh this one is kinda fast paced too y'all idk how to write slow burn stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I don’t care what flavor your boot paper is, I can’t believe I’m letting you roll a blunt on me.”(previously titled: "excessive use of the endearment: baby boy")





	shotgunning

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Seungyoon asks, arms folded across his chest. He already knows the answer. It’s totally ‘yes.’ 

“I’m on my break,” is Seunghoon’s response as he props his legs up on the wheel of the tractor. He pulls a little plastic baggie out of the breast pocket of his jacket . Seungyoon recognizes its contents immediately, face pulling into a frown.

“Is that why Minho and Jinwoo refuse to let me into the greenhouse?” He asks as he jabs a finger into Seunghoon’s chest. Seunghoon shrugs, ignores the question, and instead asks Seungyoon if he has anything for him to roll his joint with. The look Seungyoon gives him is withering.

“Nevermind, maybe I’ve got one…” Seunghoon starts fishing around in the pockets of his jeans for a spare rolling paper. 

Seungyoon looks unfairly pretty today, the shirt he’s wearing is a couple sizes too big (probably bought it that way, nobody in their little group is that size) and unfairly so; his hands hidden within the sleeves. Jeans a bit tighter than they’re supposed to be thanks to washing them on the regular, and a cute little hole beginning to form in the right knee.

Seunghoon’s pulled off a boot and tipping it over in hopes of content. And, to his extreme glee, an (albeit) crumpled rolling paper flutters out of the boot and into Seunghoon’s open palm. Seungyoon makes another face, disgust this time, as Seunghoon’s tongue darts out to taste the paper. 

“You’re so gross,” he complains as he attempts to clamber onto the tractor with Seunghoon. There’s definitely not enough room for two people, so Seungyoon settles for one leg uncomfortably resting on the seat, the other haphazardly slung across Seunghoon’s lap. Seunghoon has a bit of a struggle trying to put his boot back on and keep the rolling paper in hand with Seungyoon’s limbs all over him.

“It’s strawberry flavored,” Seungyoon proclaims with a grin as he licks a stripe across the top of the paper and lays the dry side on Seungyoon’s thigh. 

“I don’t care what flavor your boot paper is, I can’t believe i’m letting you roll a blunt on me.” Seunghoon giggles at Seungyoon’s pouty expression and accidentally pours a little too much weed onto the rolling paper. 

“If I didn’t hide it there, then Minho would have taken it, and he never replaces my stash. I hate that shit.” His fingers aren’t slender enough to roll his joint the way he would like (Jinwoo is better) and the end result is sloppy. For shame. 

“Watch your mouth,” Seungyoon chastises. Seunghoon fiddles with his lighter for a bit before a flame comes to life. He leans in close, or closer, considering their current situation as he lights the end of his blunt.  
“Fuck,” he breathes against the shell of Seungyoon’s ear. He bristles in response and jerks his head back, although the tips of his ears could be considered pink.

Seunghoon brings the joint to his lips and Seungyoon watches as the former’s chest expands with the effort of breathing. He lets his eyes flit closed, and inhales a deep lungful of smoke, holding it in his lungs for no longer than a second before he breathes it out through his mouth. Seungyoon immediately dislikes the smell, trying to refrain from making a face and ultimately failing as he feels his nose wrinkle involuntarily. But all that immediately evaporates from Seungyoon’s mind when he watches the other open his eyes. It’s a different kind of pleasure portrayed in the dilation of Seunghoon’s pupils. Different from when Jinwoo gets bucked off of his horse or when Minho drunkenly falls down the stairs at 3 am or when Seunghoon is screwing Seungyoon into the mattress and absolute oblivion. Yoon wants to feel that right this very second. 

Seunghoon can feel Seungyoon’s eyes burning a hole through his hand and his joint. He holds it out to Seungyoon. A mistake. He just barely manages to avoid swallowing the entire thing, and can barely get a lungful in before choking. Seunghoon is quick to assist in clearing out Yoon’s airway, giggling as he does so. Seungyoon has tears in his eyes; whether they’re out of embarrassment, or possible suffocation, he doesn’t know for sure. 

“I guess it’s uh, not for everyone I guess?” Seunghoon offers lamely. He idly reaches up to twist his nose piercing around. This time Seungyoon doesn’t nag about it. Seunghoon moves to take another drag but a hand on his wrist stops him a hair’s breadth away from his mouth. 

“But I want to feel what you’re feeling.” 

That’s one way to kill him. 

“Alright baby boy, I’ve got you,” Seunghoon purrs before he lets his mouth gently settle around the end of his joint. Seungyoon preens, briefly, at the pet name, unconsciously curving in closer to the elder’s warm frame. He feels Hoon’s chest expand as he inhales, and then two fingers, longer and a bit slimmer than his own tilt his chin towards the sky. Seunghoon waits until he’s pulled Seungyoon close enough for their noses to brush tenderly against each other before he exhales a steady stream of smoke out of his mouth and into Seungyoon’s face. Seungyoon is on the verge of protest before Seunghoon closes the gap and seals his mouth over the formers. 

Seungyoon fails to taste much of the strawberry, to his disappointment. It’s mostly acrid, grassy-esque smoke in his mouth and his first thought is to gag. But Seunghoon’s doing that thing with his tongue that Seungyoon really likes and he kind of tastes like strawberry if Seungyoon focuses.  
Seunghoon’s arm is trapped in an odd position between both his and Seungyoon’s bodies, so he unfolds it and is quick to wrap his fingers around and squeeze Seungyoon’s thigh. The younger squeaks, gasps, and pulls away. His eyes are a little glassy, blurry and unfocused.

“Wow...do that...again…” Seungyoon orders breathlessly as a hand creeps towards Seunghoon’s nape.  
“You like that baby boy?” Seunghoon asks, trying to keep the ecstacy out of his voice. This is hot, he thinks to himself. Insanely hot, something to commit to memory when Yoon is in one of his moods. Seungyoon pouts with his (gorgeously plump, pink) lips and whines at the reiteration of Seunghoon’s pet name for him. 

Seungyoon’s eyes are closed and lips parted as he waits for Seunghoon, fingers tightening in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Seunghoon takes his time, exhaling smoke into Yoon’s mouth, but instead of chasing it with his tongue, he simply lets it hover in the air around them. Hoon angles his head to gently brush his lips against the younger’s, not enough pressure for it to be actually considered a kiss. Lucky enough, Seungyoon does the chasing for him, coveting more than just the feather-like brushing. Seunghoon enjoys their little game of cat and mouse, lips never touching for more than a second (Seungyoon does attempt to bite him once or twice but Seunghoon is willing to forgive and forget) before Seungyoon pulls him into a bruising kiss. 

The taste of the weed and Seunghoon together is intoxicating. More than intoxicating, but Seungyoon is so focused on the tongue in his mouth that he can’t think of the word. He’s so blissed out he almost forgets to kiss Seunghoon back, finally working his tongue against the latter’s. 

“You taste good, baby boy. Like, real good. Like my ganja-” a kiss. “And strawberries-” another chaste kiss. “And Yoon.” Seungyoon whines, loud and low in the back of his throat as he maneuvers himself into the tiny space between Seunghoon and the wheel. Seunghoon is happy to oblige, helping out the best he can (which is palming Seungyoon’s ass the moment he gets it off the seat). 

The joint is yea close to burning Seunghoon’s fingers at this point; he was so focused on kissing Seungyoon that he had completely forgotten it was in his hand. He pulls away, Seungyoon makes that cute whimpering noise again, and takes a quick hit before snubbing out the smoldering end in between his forefinger and thumb. Seunghoon doesn’t even have time to register the fact that maybe that hurt a little bit before Seungyoon is actually sucking the smoke out of his mouth and Seunghoon is struggling to keep up. He settles heavy hands under Seungyoon’s shirt on the small of his back, easing him backwards and onto the wheel of the tractor. 

It’s uncomfortable, both the position that Seungyoon is in and the fact that the sun has made the leather of the wheel alarmingly warm. But he supposes the way Seunghoon’s hands are pressing circles into his skin and how hips have so neatly aligned with his own make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all idk how to smoke weed and idk how to make out i'm sorry


End file.
